La phrase mystérieuse
by Psycopathe
Summary: Une jeune fille, un déménagement, un endroit maudit... POV Sakura


**La phrase mystérieuse**

**Genre:**** Horreur**

**Résumé:**** Une jeune fille, un déménagement, un endroit maudit... POV Sakura.**

**Disclaimer:**** Pas besoin de le répéter dans toutes les fics, on le connaît le proprio.**

**Note:**** Je sèche un peu sur "Un voyage, des rencontres" alors je décide de taper ce que j'imagine depuis au moins trois jours. Je ne vais pas trop décrire Sakura car on sait tous qui elle est. Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

  
**

Je me nomme Sakura Haruno. J'ai quinze ans et je vis avec ma tutrice, Tsunade, mes parents étant décédés, dans une des villes de France se situant près d'une vallée. Et c'est dans cette dernière que nous comptons aller. Oui, nous déménageons. Il y a deux jours, Tsunade a reçu une lettre disant que son ami, Jiraiya, étant mort, lui confit sa demeure. Une sorte d'héritage disons. Jiraiya était le meilleur ami de ma tutrice blonde. Il savait que nous vivions dans un appartement assez pauvre et que nous ne gagnons presque rien. Alors il a voulu nous donner son lieu de vie pour nous rendre la vie meilleure qu'elle ne l'était avant. Mais quand je l'avais lu, cette lettre, il y avait quelque chose qui m'intriguait mais qui m'importe peu à présent.

Nous sommes enfin arrivés. Nous avons du marcher car nous n'avons pas les moyens de nous acheter une voiture ni même de payer un taxi. Donc, Tsunade avait appelé une amie qui nous avait déposé à l'entrée de la vallée. J'admire la beauté de cette maison. Elle respire la joie de vivre. Une jolie demeure qui mérite d'être habité par des gens comme nous. Heureusement, il y a un grand espace qui sépare la forêt de la maison. Juste en face, un lac paisible. Cela me donne envie de me jeter dedans.

-Sakura! Viens m'aider s'il te plaît!

-J'arrive!

Le soir venu, alors que j'allais me coucher, j'aperçois une silhouette qui marche par la fenêtre de ma nouvelle chambre. J'essaye de voir qui ça peut bien être mais l'obscurité m'en empêche. Soudain, une lueur claire et violette entoure les contour de son corps. D'un coup, la chose disparaît, comme si l'on vient d'éteindre la télévision. Angoissée, je m'endors difficilement. Qui était-ce? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette lumière? Des questions, qui restent sans réponses. Dois-je m'en inquiéter? J'espère que non.

Les rayons du soleil me réveillent. Je suis à peine sortie de mon sommeil que ma tutrice vient en ouvrant grand la porte et en m'annonçant qu'elle a invité quelques amis pour fêter notre crémaillère ce soir et pour rendre hommage à Jiraiya. D'un côté, je vois qu'elle est contente de cette fête mais d'un autre côté, elle se sent triste à chaque pas qu'elle fait dans cette maison. Sûrement à cause de son meilleur ami. J'acquiesce tranquillement et elle repart dans la pièce à côté. Je me lève et va m'habiller d'un simple jean et d'un simple débardeur. Je me dirige à l'entrée de la demeure et sort pour prendre un bol d'air frais avant d'aller manger mon petit-déjeuner. Une nouvelle journée et une nouvelle vie commence. Alors que je m'apprête à rentrer, un bruit attira mon attention. Je tourne ma tête dans tous les sens quand enfin, je vois quelqu'un. Un homme habillé bizarrement.

Il a des vêtements de civils comme un homme normal sauf qu'il y a autre chose qui m'effraie. Il y a plein d'entailles de parts et d'autres sur son pantalon et sa chemise. Du sang coule de sa tête. Il tend faiblement la main vers moi. Il a l'air de me dire quelque chose car ses lèvres remuent lentement. Des mots viennent à moi. Soir, viendra, tard, resterez, demeure. Cela n'a aucun sens!

Tout à coup, quelque chose me tient l'épaule. Je me retourne brusquement pour faire face à un autre étranger. Sauf que celui-à a l'air plus normal. C'est-à-dire, pas de vêtements déchirés, pas de sang sur la tête, ni sur les mains, juste des habits de jardinier, tout est normal à part un médaillon qu'il porte autour de son cou. Elle me semble familière cette couleur Je remet mon regard devant moi. L'inconnu ensanglanté a disparu. Celui qui est derrière moi me parle.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse mademoiselle?

Sa voix. Elle est calme et douce, mais en même temps froid et inquiétant. Il ne sourit pas, il reste neutre. J'aurai voulu lui dire que c'est lui la chose qui me gêne mais cela ne serai pas respectueux. Je lui dit qu'il n'y a rien et se remet à parler.

-Je sais ce qui vous tracasse mademoiselle, mais ce n'est pas de moi qu'il faut avoir peur.

Que veut-il dire? Il fera un sacré carton le jour d'Halloween. Je le regarde de travers et finalement, je marche vers la maison d'un pas assez rapide. Là, c'est sûr, il me fait peur. Et puis ces mots... Je m'approche de la poignée avec ma main quand un liquide gluant vert s'écoula sur la porte. Je recule de surprise en criant. Je continue à fixer cette substance un bon moment en écarquillant les yeux puis je me retourne et je court à une vitesse folle sans savoir où j'allais. Je percute soudain une personne. Je m'apprête à prendre mes jambes à mon cou une deuxième fois mais une chose me retient et m'attire à elle.

-Sakura, que se passe-t-il?

Tsunade! Dieu soit loué. Je la serre fortement dans mes bras en tremblant de peur. Elle me redemande ce qui se passe. Je lui raconte ce que j'ai vu sur la porte mais quand nous nous sommes approché de la demeure, il n'y a plus rien, même pas une trace de ce truc vert. Je regarde autour de moi. L'homme est toujours à la même place mais cette fois, il retire des herbes et nous salue de la main. Ma tutrice fait pareil mais pas moi. Ce type ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Le soir approche à grand pas. Je suis dans ma chambre et prépare mes affaires de toilette. Je prend le nécessaire pour m'habiller pour la fête et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Une fois entrée, je me déshabille et entre dans la douche. L'eau qui coule sur moi m'apaise. J'essaye de faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé mais ces mots reviennent me hanter. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Soir, viendra, tard, resterez, demeure. Je me répète sans cesse ces cinq mots dans ma tête. Qui viendra? Pourquoi le soir? Tard? Resterez dans la demeure? Ou alors est-ce un avertissement qui dit quand le soir viendra, vous restez tard dans la demeure? Mais ça n'a aucun sens! Je m'embrouille! Je met ma tête sous la douche et balade mes mains dans mes cheveux roses. Je sors enfin après une demi-heure et m'habille.

J'entends de la musique. Les invités sont peut-être déjà là. Je descend alors voir qui est là. Il y a du monde. Certains étaient des amis de Jiraiya vu que je ne les connais pas, même Tsunade. Elle m'a prévenu qu'il y aurai des inconnus mais pas autant que je le pensais. Je reconnais plusieurs personnes mais pas plus de la moitié. C'est bizarre, je ne vois pas ma tutrice blonde. Tel que je la connais, elle est la première à se lancer sur l'alcool ou sur les jeux mais il n'y a aucune trace d'elle. Je décide de parler aux autres pour en savoir plus sur sa disparition mais les résultat sont tous négatifs. Je remonte pour voir si elle est toujours dans sa chambre.

Soudain, je sens une odeur putride qui vient à mes narines. Je me bouche le nez. D'où ça vient? L'entrée de la salle de bain est éclairée faiblement. Ma peur grandit à chaque pas que je fais vers cette pièce. La porte est entrouverte. Je jète un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et c'est là que je l'aperçois.

Tsunade est étalée par terre, du sang tout autour d'elle, sur ses cheveux, sur ses habits du soirs. J'écarquille les yeux pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Je met ma main sur ma bouche. Mes yeux me brûlent. Je sens les larmes venir. A côté d'elle, un animal que je qualifie de chien mais il a la peau sur les os. Un chien en décomposition, voilà ce que je vois. Je reste pétrifié d'horreur. Sa gueule est couverte de sang de la blonde. Je verse des larmes de terreur. Par où est-il entré? Comment cet animal peut survivre alors qu'il se décompose au fur et à mesure? Je recule d'un pas et c'est mon erreur. Il tend l'oreille et tourne sa tête immonde vers la porte. Je ne peut plus me retenir. Je cours dans le couloir. J'entends la porte claqué et ses pattes qui se rapprochent dangereusement de moi. Je cours aussi vite que je le peux et arrive devant l'entrée du salon où tous les invité doivent y être. J'entre en poussant la porte et en criant à l'aide mais personne ne me répond. Moi-même, je ne dis rien. La scène qui s'offre à moi est horrible. Tout le monde est à terre. Tous les amis que j'avais connu ou pas se sont envolés. A côté de leurs corps, d'autres canins en putréfaction. Je ne sais que faire alors j'attends ma mort venir.

Soudain, cette lueur violette. Elle vient vers moi. Cette silhouette masculine, c'est le jardinier. Il me murmure en me mettant son médaillon autour de mon cou.

-Tu les as perdu, tu restera à vie dans cette demeure. Tu ne pourra parler à quiconque de cette malédiction qui pèse sur cette endroit.

Il disparut ainsi en de milliard de molécules de poussière. Les chiens qui sont devant moi ressortent de la maison. Pourquoi moi? Je voulais rejoindre ma tutrice, mes amis et au lieu de ça je reste en vie. Quelle punition horrible! Et cet homme ensanglanté qui était dans la forêt, il a essayé de me prévenir. Il a été dévoré comme tous ce petit monde qui gise à mes pieds.

C'est ainsi que je comprend enfin ces mots qui formaient une seule et unique phrase.

_Un soir, une meute de chiens viendra mais il sera trop tard et vous resterez à jamais dans cet endroit maudit._

_

* * *

  
_

**C'est ma première fic horreur. Courte oui. En fait, c'était un devoir de quatrième que j'avais écrit avec mes deux meilleures amies et on a eu un 17/20 ^^. Bon, j'arrête de me vanter. Reviews?**


End file.
